En Mi Habitación
by 4Meiko4
Summary: Tristemente, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía realmente. Tantas cosas sucedieron hoy en mi habitación que debería de guardarse como santuario. HiroGo.


**Bueno, de verdad que me gusta el HiroGo desde la primera vez que vi a estos dos en los trailers. Y como aún no se ha estrenado la película en mi país, quería ser parte del grupito de "Haz un fic sin haber visto la película". Es divertido, puesto que volveré a leer este fic cuando ya haya ido a Cine a verla y mejor aún, se me ocurrirán más ideas para otros fics.**

**Bueno, los dejo para que lean. **

* * *

><p><strong>En mi Habitación<strong>

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que todos nos convertimos en superhéroes, la verdad me sorprendió, he crecido bastante en estos últimos meses debido a la pubertad, supongo. Todos los chicos eran unos nerds increíbles, cada quien tenía su forma grandiosa de ser a diferencia de mí que solo era un "niño genio". Honey Lemon era hiperactiva y divertida, sabia disfrutar de la ciencia como nadie; Fred tenía su propio estilo aventurero, Wasabi era cuidadoso y organizado, siempre tenía sus ideas bien planeadas.

Gogo era… ella… pues es especial… para mí. La primera vez que la vi no estaba realmente seguro pero me sentí algo nervioso en ese momento, creo que ni había puesto mucha atención a lo que había dicho y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Realmente no sé qué decir sobre ella, todo acerca de ella me ha hecho pensar demasiado. Su cabello azabache con aquellos mechones morados y su flequillo del frente… sus mejillas rosas, el color violeta de sus ojos, sus labios de color frambuesa… y en especial su forma de ser, la persona más ruda del mundo pero de un momento a otro… la persona más tierna y sobra decir que es inteligente.

A veces cuando he estado cerca de ella, y surge de la nada un comentario de apoyo de ella o un cumplido siento un tipo de cosquilleo en el estómago. Creo que a esa sensación es a la que todo el mundo le llama "Enamoramiento".

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¿Gogo y yo? ¿Cómo llegue a estos pensamientos? Lo más cerca que pudo haber estado ella enamorada de mí habría sido si ella se hubiera enamorado de mi hermano…

Un llamado me distrajo de mis pensamientos

-¡Hiro, mi cielo!- era la tía Cass - ¡Baja, una de tus amigas te está buscando! –

¿Una amiga? ¿Una chica? ¿Qué chica?

Me levante del escritorio de la silla en la que anteriormente estaba pensando mientras daba vueltas. Y baje las escaleras lentamente mirando antes de llegar al piso de abajo.

-¿Gogo? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Medite unos momentos - ¡Oh, lo olvide! Le había sugerido que viniera para que yo le ayudara a ensayar en una obra en la que Honey Lemon le había suplicado cientos de veces que participara porque según ella "Gogo es perfecta para el papel principal"-

Gogo se encontraba hablando con la tía Cass ¿Sobre qué? La verdad no me importaba mucho, solo baje y la salude, subimos a mi habitación y yo esperaba milagrosamente que mi tía Cass no nos interrumpiera o saliera con algún comentario vergonzoso.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Hiro – me dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación ella prácticamente lanzo la pequeña mochila que traía al costado del armario con confianza – muy bien, comencemos –

Yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa

Al terminar me entrego unas hojas de papel que eran el guion y el dialogo de la obra que iba a interpretar, ella tenía una copia en sus manos. Sorprendentemente ella no contaba el día de hoy con una goma de mascar en la boca, supongo que porque tenía que hablar mucho.

-"¿Habéis tenido alguna idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontraros?" – decía ella mientras leía el papel

-"He de imaginármelo, pero aun así está más que prohibido que nosotros estemos juntos"- continúe

-"Tenéis razón, pero aun así nos amamos" – me sonroje un poco después de eso, en realidad ella era muy buena como actriz. No pareciera que fuera ella misma en sus diálogos, ahora veo porque Honey Lemon la quería como actriz principal.

-"T-tenemos que aceptarle… nadie nos quiere ver juntos" –

-"Pero eso no importa, porque te tengo a ti"- cerró los ojos tal y como lo dictaba el guión, de verdad era muy buena. No tengo idea de porque necesitaba a alguien quien le ayudara. Pero aun así en cada palabra que ella decía, aunque fuesen buenas, se notaba que no quería pronunciar ninguna de las mismas.

-Creo que tienes que poner más entusiasmo en esto, Gogo. – interrumpí el ensayo, ella me miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo sé, pero odio tener que hacer esto. Si no fuera porque Honey casi prácticamente me está obligando a hacerlo – se levantó del asiento en el que estaba – no sé ni porque me pedía tanto que hiciera esto, se lo hubiera pedido a cualquier otra persona – observo el papel – Además, no sé quién sea el tipo que hará el papel que estas ensayando –

Iba a decir algo pero Gogo me interrumpió

-Y eso que lo tengo que besar en una parte de la obra – ella frunció el ceño, así que mejor decidí no decir nada. Ella luego me miro – Aun no entiendo porque te sugeriste para ayudarme en esto, Hiro –

Mire hacia otro lado riéndome – Pues… como necesitabas ayuda, creo que no pude negarme – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Otra cosa que no podría negar es que su sonrisa era muy hermosa.

-Gracias, de nuevo – se acercó a mi cama con intenciones de dejar los papeles allí, puso los papeles a un lado y se acostó de espaldas al lado mío. Provocando que me pusiera nervioso – dudo mucho el poder aprenderme esto para dentro de tres días… - cerró los ojos - ¿Sucede algo? – soltó de repente

-¿Eh? ¿Algo como qué? –

Ella se sentó – No sé, te ves nervioso… y rojo… ¿tienes fiebre? – coloco una de sus manos en mi frente provocando que me sonrojara aún más, ella se sorprendió – estas más rojo – dijo con un tono de preocupación – iré por la tía Cass –

Se levantó de inmediato para bajar las escaleras pero corrí bloqueándole la salida

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien! – dije sin dejarla pasar

-Estas más rojo que Fred cuando comió esos chiles picantes – se cruzó de brazos

-¡No, enserio! Estoy bien -

-Hiro, muévete – trato de apartarme del camino pero no la deje – Hiro, ¿Qué sucede? – Me miro a los ojos – está bien… -se resignó- pero si te pones peor iré de inmediato con tu tía Cass –

Suspire aliviado y Gogo se sentó nuevamente en mi cama, yo camine lentamente hacia la misma

-¿Por qué actúas tan raro? – levanto una ceja

-no sé de qué estás hablando – camine torpemente hacia ella haciéndome el desentendido

-Deja de hacerte el que no sab… ¡Argh! – grito antes de terminar su frase, accidentalmente había pisado su pie

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – trate de tocarle el pie para ver si la había lastimado mucho pero no me dejo y yo solo retrocedí

-Argh… - se volvió a quejar tocándose el pie

-¿E-estas bien? – dije titubeando

-¿Tú que crees? – me miró como queriéndome matar, como dije, su personalidad de verdad me sorprendía. Hace unos segundos actuaba como si no pueda dejar que nada me sucediera y ahora pareciera como si me quisiera lanzar a un volcán - … eh, no importa… pero fíjate por donde vas para la próxima… - me dijo con una sonrisa, volviéndome a sorprender.

Como en ese momento no estaba Baymax, no apareció preguntándole cómo calificaría su dolor. Así que yo mismo fui por unas vendas para su pie.

-¿Qué haces? – Dijo al verme regresar con unas vendas en mi mano - ¿No pensaras en…? – me miro a los ojos apartando el pie de donde lo tenía apoyando

Camine decidido hasta el pie de ella, tendría que compensar mi torpeza. Agarre su pie con cuidado mientras ella me exigía que me detuviera y me gritaba que no, mientras que yo rogaba en mi interior que nadie escuchara sus gritos y pensara cosas raras.

Le quite su zapato, al parecer Gogo se había rendido a apartarme de allí. Su pie era realmente pequeño y se veía aún más pequeño al tenerlo en mis manos, se veía un diminuto morado encima del mismo así que comencé a rodearlo de vendas. Mire a Gogo de reojo por un momento, estaba sonrojada, yo me reí por dentro ¡oh, como odiaba que le ayudaran!

-Listo – dije levantándome

-No tenías que hacerlo – Gogo aún estaba sonrojada – Mejor voy abajo, creo que tengo hambre – intento levantarse pero al apoyar el pie que tenía herido por mi culpa en el suelo casi se cae, pero afortunadamente la agarre antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡Hey, hey! ¿A dónde vas así? – dije aun sosteniéndola

-Suéltame! Puedo caminar sola! – Trato de zafarse, la agarre de sus piernas y la levante como si estuviera cargando un bebé - ¡Hey, bájame! – exigió

-Si pudieras caminar sola entonces no te hubieras caído, te llevare abajo si es necesario – ella solo evadió mi mirada y permaneció en silencio.

Mientras que la iba a llevar abajo, torpemente tropecé con uno de mis robots pequeños y ambos caímos al suelo. Yo caí sentado contra la pared y Gogo en mis piernas, me había lastimado el pie y la cabeza. ¡¿Baymax, donde estas cuando te necesito?!

-Bien hecho – dijo Gogo con sarcasmo – no tienes fuerza para levantarte, y si lo hago yo me caeré de nuevo – se quejó, pero tenía razón ¿ahora qué haremos?

-Bueno, de alguna manera podremos salir de aquí – quise ser optimista, aunque la posición en la que nos encontrábamos me hacía sentir nervioso

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? Tu tía Cass está abajo ocupada y tendríamos mucha suerte si llega a subir – comenzó a quejarse – Baymax no está aquí para ayudarnos y… -

La habitación quedo en silencio, la verdad en estos momentos la prefería a ella así, callada. Con la posición en la que estábamos al parecer no tuve otra opción que callarla con un beso.

Gogo se quedó con los ojos abiertos, permaneció así unos cuantos segundos. Parecía como si ella estuviera viendo lo imposible, pero al momento comenzó a cerrar los ojos y me correspondió el beso. Pasaron al cabo de diez segundos me separe de ella.

Ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-Gogo… yo… -

Me volvió a besar, esta vez callándome ella y con sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello. Creo que esta vez duro más de lo que esperaba...

...Todos los chicos eran unos nerds increíbles. Honey Lemon era hiperactiva y divertida, sabia disfrutar de la ciencia como nadie; Fred tenía su propio estilo aventurero, Wasabi era cuidadoso y organizado, siempre tenía sus ideas bien planeadas.

Gogo era… ella… pues es especial… para mí. Su cabello azabache con aquellos mechones morados y su flequillo del frente… sus mejillas rosas, el color violeta de sus ojos, sus labios de color frambuesa… y en especial su forma de ser, la persona más ruda del mundo pero de un momento a otro… la persona más tierna y sobra decir que es inteligente.

Se escuchó una risa muy familiar cerca, como la de Honey

-Wow, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Fred llamando nuestra atención. Y detrás de él, Wasabi, Honey, Baymax y la tía Cass

- ¡NADA! – gritamos en unisonó.

Fue un grandioso momento, es una lastima que Gogo aun no sepa que yo soy el chico a quien debe besar en la obra dentro de tres días.

Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro después de ese pensamiento.


End file.
